


Come Alive

by nerdcanread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, OT9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: Dahyun watches as the 400-year old myth unfolded in front of her eyes, the statue of the great Minatozaki Sana come alive.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> A TaeNy convert story from AFF entitled 'Statue of Love'

"In every school, there will be a horror or ghost story circulating. I don't really believe in that supernatural stuff until one night, because of a dare at the Statue of Love's feast, I was left in my school until midnight. One of the school horror stories came alive right on my face. The legendary girl carved in a statue came alive on the school fountain. I ran away while screaming at the top of my lungs. Hoping that the school guards will come for aid."

Kim Dahyun's POV

My name is Kim Dahyun, a 21-year-old girl living in the city of Seoul. I am currently studying in a prestigious 400-year-old university with a high grade on my card. Being a college student is extremely hard and tiring, so I am really happy that I am graduating this year. Every last day of the school semester, we celebrate a school feast called “Statue of Love” in honour of the school founder’s daughter. My friends and I had a game.

“Alright, listen up everybody! Since it's our last day at school, let's do something fun!” My friend Nayeon said as she sat on the teacher's table in front of the class

“And what do you suggest?” Mina said as she yawned and stretched her hands up. As usual, she just woke up from her sleep.

“Oh, Mina. I didn't know that you're awake?” Nayeon said amusedly

“Because you're too loud like Jeongyeon. Gee, you girls are always together that you adopt each other's traits.” Mina stated

“Yah, Who's loud are you talking about?!?” Jeongyeon walked in the room angrily

“Oh, here comes the walking ostrich,” Mina frowned.

“Whatever, Chaeyoung and I are going to have a no jam bros quality time his weekend. And you are not included!” Jeongyeon retaliated

“Y-You can't do this to me! First, I should always be around and present in shopping and Second, you’re taking away my Chaeyoung from me!” Mina gulped nervously.

“How dare you say loud to my Nabongs and I?!? Nayeon is cute and so am I!” Jeongyeon replied

“Okay stop it, alright. Nayeon, what's the plan?” my friend Momo asked

“Remember the school undying myth about the statue on the fountain?” Nayeon smirked and grinned

“Yeah, Minatozaki Sana, the daughter of the legendary Mr Sato Minatozaki our school founder,” I said plainly

“Yah, Kim Dahyun! That's not the best description for it. Stories circulating that the statue awakes every feast at exactly 12 o'clock in the midnight.” Nayeon clasped her hands in excitement.

“Oh come on, that's a 400-year-old myth. It has no basis and besides, those Minatozakis are living in peace up in heaven right now.” I said.

“It has a basis! 400 years ago, Mr.Minatozaki's daughter just disappeared without any reason. It was said that she was cursed by her ex-lover for leaving him in the altar on the day of their marriage.” Nayeon stated her facts.

“Yeah, it's a sad tale... It was said that Mr.Minatozaki did everything to preserve his daughter so that she will not be broken throughout the war. The water in the fountain is sacred and magical. It makes his daughter indestructible and alive every 3rd week of September midnight which is now” Jeongyeon stood beside Nayeon to give her support.

“So what is your point now Nabongs?” Momo asked

“Let's play a game. Losers will stay here at school until sunrise.” Nayeon said excitedly

“I'm in!” Jeongyeon said

“I-I think I'm going to the bathroom,” Mina said as she stood up from her seat and was about to leave, but Jeongyeon blocked her way

“Don't be a chicken Mina, it's our last day you know. Or let’s just say you’re afraid” Jeongyeon teased her

“I'm not afraid!” Mina exclaimed at the challenge.

“Then join the game!” Jeongyeon dared

“Fine!” Mina went back to her seat

“I don't like this idea.” Momo was about to leave too but Mina prevented her

“Don't you dare leave that door Momo or else!” Mina threatened Momo

“O-Okay, I'm i-in” Momo nervously said

“I'm in,” I said plainly not really believing the story but just for fun, I agreed

Just in time, a girl entered the room.

“Yo guys, what did I miss?” it was Chaeyoung

“You're in!” we all said in sync

“W-What?” she asked confusedly

“We'll go ghost hunting!” Nayeon grinned

“Aaaa, u-uhm...I'm out of here, bye!” Chaeyoung was about to leave again but Mina stood up and pulled her ears.

“You're not going anywhere Son!” she threatened Chaeyoung

“O-Of course, Mina...Of course.” Chaeyoung said nervously

(^^♪(^^♪(^^♪

We joined school game fest, tug of war. We were divided into two teams; Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Momo vs Me, Mina and Chaeyoung. We started the fight.

“Okay, loser team will stay until sunrise here at school. Got it?” Nayeon said as she smirked and held the right side of the rope

“Don't worry, we’ll win!” Mina said as she gripped the other side

“Don't fool yourself, Mina, you're so sleepy all the time, I bet you are right now that you can't even have a strength against us!” Jeongyeon mocked her as she stood behind Nayeon and gripped the rope

“Well, I have Son Chaeyoung! She's an athlete.”

“Yeah, and besides...you only have two midgets on your team!” Chaeyoung defended Mina as she positioned herself behind Mina and grab the rope

“How dare you, Son! You are the smallest dwarf on your team too!” Nayeon retaliate

“You're so right, Nayeon!” Momo agreed, she's right behind Jeongyeon

"I'm taller than Dahyun unnie!"

“Yah, that's a lie, you little shit! You guys will lose!” I assured them as I went behind Chaeyoung.

“Let's just see!” Jeongyeon said

The game started, we were on the left side and they were on the right side. The referee started the game

“In 3, 2, 1 go! “ We heard the whistle as the signal of the start

We pulled the rope with all our might, looks like we're winning. Ha! Sorry folks.

But shit happened when somebody cheered for Chaeyoung

“Go Chaeng!” a girl named Tzuyu cheered for Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung looked at her and shouted

“Thank you, Chewy!”

Mina looked back and glared at Chaeyoung

“Yah, Son! How dare you talk to your ex?!”

“What the fuck, guys! We're losing!!!” I said in panicked.

The right team made their last pull that made us go towards the red line as a result, our team fell on the ground, we lost.

“Ouch!” I winced in pain

“Yah, you Son. Get off me!” Mina complained because Chaeyoung just landed on her back due to the pull of the rope

“Sorry” Chaeyoung stood up and help Mina up.

“Right team wins!” the referee declared

“Whooohooo!” they cheered and hugged each other

“Urgh! Seriously guys?!” I complained

“This is all your fault!” Mina glared at Chaeyoung

“Why... It was Tzuyu's!” Chaeyoung retorted

“Whatever guys, we're going to stay here at school till sunrise...I'm going to miss watching Big Bang's performance” I cried inwardly

I really like T.O.P. and Taeyang... Urgh, no live streaming for me tonight.

Tzuyu went towards us

“Need a hand, Dahyun?” Tzuyu offered help for me to stand up

“Yes, thank you” I grabbed her hand

“Hello Chaeng!” she greeted 

“H-Hi.” Chaeyoung blushed

Mina smacked her head

“Ouch!”

“Hehe, don't worry Mina. Chaeyoung is all yours!” Tzuyu chuckled

“Oh, how can I be sure?” Mina still shooting daggers at Chaeyoung

“Tzuyu!” A girl called her

“Oh, Jihyo unnie. Come here!”

“Meet Jihyo unnie...” Tzuyu put her arms around the girl and kissed her cheeks

“H-Hi.” Mina embarrassedly said

The right team end their cheer and went toward us

“Told you guys, will win!” Nayeon smirked

“I-I'm not staying...” Mina said nervously

“Yah, Mina you chicken!” Jeongyeon teased her

“I'm not a chicken, nor scared!” Mina defended herself

“Then prove it!” Momo dared

“Alright, I promised I'll stay here till sunrise,” Mina swore.

“U-Uhm, Mina...I-I'm going to the b-bathroom for a while. Bye!” Chaeyoung made her escaped But Mina pulled her ears.

“Yah, Son. You'll stay if I stay!”

“O-Okay...I-I'll stay...” Chaeyoung nervously said

“Oh, Tzuyu. You're here... And this is?” Momo asked

“Jihyo.” The girl smiled at Momo

“Aaaaw, cute!”

“Yah, Momo. Hands off! She's mine” Tzuyu glared at Momo

“Okay? Haha. Want to join the left team? They'll stay here at school till midnight.”

“U-Uhm...I-I'd rather not.” Tzuyu shook her head

“Well, want to come with us instead? We're going to a distant club!” Nayeon offered

“Sure, but if only Jihyo unnie wants to.”

“It's okay, I'll go with you” Jihyo smiled

“Okay, let's go clubbing!” Nayeon cheered

“Yah! How dare you guys go to the club without me?!” Mina complained

“Well, losers stay here till sunrise!”

( ´∀`)( ´∀`)( ´∀`)( ´∀`)

Every feast, the school get's cleared before 10 pm. Because a lot of students are afraid that the myth will come true. They believe it's true because a lot of eyewitnesses had said it's true so no one really goes in front of the fountain because they are afraid of the statue. The tug of war is the last game of the feast so as expected, 10 is nearing, so students and including our dearest professors scram outside the school. Even the school guards locked their guardhouse.

“Okay, we'll take our leave now. Enjoy your stay!” Nayeon winked at us and dragged Jeongyeon with her

“We'll visit you guys tomorrow at sunrise!" Jeongyeon waved.

“Call us when you need anything, okay?” Momo bid her goodbye and joined Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

“Take care guys!” Tzuyu said as she and Jihyo followed the others

“Urgh! So what now?” I said to Mina and Chaeyoung who brought out their flashlights with them

“Well, it's only 10 pm. Let's roam around the school lot.” Chaeyoung suggested

“Eh, I'm tired. Let's sit first on that bench.” Mina said

“Okay,” I said

An hour and a half had passed, we played on our phones for a while.

“Aaaa, this is totally boring! Thank you, Lord, for the phone...” I said as I played PUBG on my phone

“Yeah, I'm starting to doubt the myth. It's already 11:30 pm and I feel nothing supernatural.” Mina said

“Because the myth said midnight, pabo!” Chuckled chuckled

“Yah, Son Chaeyoung, How dare you to call me Pabo?!”

“Hehe, sorry Mina”

“I'm sleepy, let's find a vacant room and sleep.” Mina yawned

(^o^)丿(^o^)丿(^o^)丿

We went inside the department of arts to find some vacant room. Mina and Chaeyoung decided to sleep for a while, while me, I keep playing games on my phone until the battery runs out.

“Damn!” I said in frustration

“Ding” The school clock tower sounded, it means the clock struck at twelve

I heard something outside the building so I decided to check it out. I saw a very bright light emitted on the school legendary fountain. I went closer to it and stood in front of it. One of the school horror stories came alive right on my face. The legendary girl carved in a statue came alive on the school fountain.

The statue became a human being in flesh. The legendary girl stretched her arm and speaks.

“Aaaaah...it feels so great to move again!” she said to herself, while me, I'm still watching in awe and speechless.

She noticed me standing in front of her, completely frozen on my spot.

“Oh, hi there!” she waves her hands and greets me

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

“Wait!”

I ran away while screaming at the top of my lungs. Hoping that the school guards will come for aid. I ran so fast and accidentally bumped at the newly awake Son Chaeyoung who's busy rubbing her eyes.

“Why so noisy dubs?” Chaeyoung said as she yawned

“TTTT-THE...STATUE...IS WALKING!” I said while panting

“WHAT?! Hahaha! Kim Dahyun, please talk coherently and comprehensively.” Chaeyoung chuckled and shook her head

“THE STATUE!!!”

“Okay, what?”

“THE FUCKING STATUE IS ALIVE!!!” I said in terror

“Hahaha. Save your prank to someone else okay?” Chaeyoung continued to laugh

Then, I saw the alive statue in flesh at the back of Chaeyoung. My eyes widen in terror.

“C-Chaeng...Run!” I said in horror

“Yeah Yeah, whatever.” she continued to laugh

“Oh, another person in here. Hi there!” The alive statue who shines in a golden aura said to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung looked back and greeted the girl quickly “Yeah, hi!” then faced me again.

“Wow, that girl kinda looks like our statue and she's shining in gold!” Chaeyoung chuckled and later on realized her statement and looked back at the alive statue

“Oh, shit!” Chaeyoung stared at the statue in horror.

“Hello!” The girl shining in gold greeted again

And right there, Chaeyoung passed out on the bench.

“Oh, it's you again!” The statue pointed her hands to me

“Aaaaaah!!!” I screamed again and said “I'll come back for you Chaeng!” and run for my life

I run and run until I reached the science department. I enter the laboratory and hid behind a human skeleton board. I was shaking in fear. I fish out my phone, hoping for my two percent battery to extend its life.

“Please...please...please...work...” I said to my phone as I tried to dial Mina's number

“Mina...wake up and answer...” I said as I bit my nails in nervousness

I called Mina thrice but it seems like the other girl is still enjoying her sleep in the vacant room.

“Urgh...I’ll try Nayeon's instead...” I said and dialled my friend's number.

“Answer please...”

Luckily, Nayeon answered.

“Ayo, Kim Dahyun!” Nayeon greeted. I can't even hear my friend properly because of the loud music at the club

“Nayeon, help!!!” I said

“What?” Nayeon answered

“I said help! The statue came alive and Chaeng's down while Mina's asleep!” I said in a panic as I heard the laboratory door opened.

“I can't hear you Dahyun...The music is too loud.” Nayeon said

“Fucking shit, Nabongs, I'm dying here!” I speak lowly and in a panic because the statue is in the same room as I shook nervously and sweat in fear

“Yooohooo...I know you're here.” The alive statue said

I was crying in fear

“Dahyun, I'll call you back later okay?” Nayeon said

“Damn it Nayeon, don't you dare to hang up on me!” then the line was cut and her phone shut down

“Urgh!” I muttered a curse and peek on the board I was hiding to see if the statue is there. The statue seems to get out of the room already because I can't see it. I sighed and speak ‘Where is she?”

“Hey there, looking for me?” The golden girl said and smiled at me. I, on the other hand, turned pale and was stunned and shock

“Y-You...”

“Boo!”

“Aaaaaaahh!” I fainted in fear

The golden girl on the other hand said “Urgh, this happens yearly...Why do people faint every time they see me? I guess I have to carry you then.”

(^・^)(^・^)(^・^)(^・^)

After a few hours, I opened my eyes and saw a girl smiling sitting in front of her and gently poking her face.

“Aaaaa, so beautiful...” I said half asleep as I stared at the girl in front of me, Her eyes are beautiful.

“Who, me?” the golden girl said

I nodded my head lazily while staring dreamily at the girl.

“I thought you were afraid of me...” the other girl chuckled

“Why should I be afraid of you?” I said softly

“Because I'm a statue...” the girl said

“Yeah...wait, WHAT?!?” I sat up immediately as I realized that it was the golden girl statue and screamed again and was about to faint but the other girl shook me and said

“Yah, don't faint and keep me company.” the golden girl pouted and I think that it's cute but the fear overdrive my guts and I ran away again

“It's no use, I'll find you again!” the statue girl shouted and chuckled

“Aaaaah!!! Mina, Mina!” I called out on the hallway and made my way to the vacant room where Mina was taking her deep slumber.

I immediately opened the door to the room where Sica is.

“Mina! Mina!!!”

“Nngghh... go away Dubu!” Mina said lazily

“Mina, Wake up you lazy ass!!” I said seriously

“You better give me a good reason to wake up or else you're dead,” Mina warned the shorter girl

“THE STATUE IS ALIVE!!!” I said in horror

“Statue my ass...go away Dubs!” Mina said and was about to resume her sleep when the golden girl opened the door

“There you are...and another person, Hi, I'm Minatozaki Sana!” The golden statue greeted and Mina looked at her and said

“Oh look Dahyun, the statue is alive...haha...wait, THE STATUE IS ALIVE AND TALKING TO ME?! Oh, my goose fucking shizzles!” Mina fainted back to her sleeping position

“Minaaa!” I tried to wake her up but none of her efforts is working

“Urgh, that's the third person who fainted tonight.” The golden girl said

“Aaaaaahhh!” I was about to run away again but the other girl pick me up and carried me

“Bring me down! Bring me down! Aaaaah!”

“I had enough of chasing you...Gosh, I just come alive every year so keep me company and entertain me.” the golden girl carried me and walked out of the room.

(*^^*)(*^^*)(*^^*)

No one’s POV

“Where are you taking me?!” Dahyun said

“I know the coolest place in this school...” The golden girl said as she beamed her eye smile

“The computer laboratory, lover's lane or music room? I know enough.” Dahyun retorted

“Oh no, this one is top secret...” the golden girl smirked

They made their way towards the library. Dahyun’s heart was pounding really fast and her palms are sweating but she keeps her bravery.

“Don't tell me the library is the coolest place in school...” Dahyun scoffed

“Watch me...” the golden girl walk towards the corner of the library shelves while still carrying Dahyun and took out a red book and read a passage.

“The Minatozaki’s property...The Minatozaki’s privilege.I, Minatozaki Sana, the daughter of the great Sato Minatozaki. Open the secret door for me!”

The library shelves moved and the secret door was opened. The torches were lit instantly and a passage can be seen.

“Whoa!” Dahyun said in amazement

“Cool, eh?”

“Where will this take us?”

“Just wait and see...”

The golden girl walked through the passage while still carrying Dahyun

“You can put me down you know,” Dahyun said

“I don't want to...You'll run away again.”

“Urgh, just tell me where you're taking me?”

“The Minatozakis mansion.”

“What?! The school is connected to the Minatozaki's mansion? I thought it was destroyed by fire, I’ve read that in school’s history.”

“It was destroyed by fire... But my father rebuilt it so that I can see it every year.”

“So the legend is true...”

“Yeah, I am real Minatozaki Sana in a flesh.”

Sana and Dahyun reached the end of the secret passage. Sana opens a red wooden door.

“Welcome to my paradise little miss!”

Dahyun saw the most marvellous place on Earth. It feels like she had been taken aback to the medieval era. Everything is antique. The house was no joke. It’s big, spacious and really deserved to be called a mansion.

“Wow...”

“Cool eh?”

“Put me down please...”

“Okay, you can’t go anywhere anyway.” Sana slapped Dahyun’s butt playfully before she puts her down

“Yah!”

“Haha, you’re cute!” The golden girl pinched Dahyun’s cheeks and gave her a kiss in the cheeks

“W-what was that f-for?!” Dahyun blushed

“Oh well, how come I never saw you in front of the fountain before?’ Sana asked

“My building is on the back of the school fountain so I prefer to stay inside my building than to get burn by sunlight”

“Yeah, but some students take pictures with me though” Sana chuckled

“So you’ve been observing before?”

“Yes, I can see everything though I’m not moving.”

“oh”

Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hand and speak “Come with me, I’ll show you the veranda”

Dahyun was still afraid of the other girl and still digesting what’s happening, but the later seems to be not dangerous though, it seems like the golden girl really wanted some company. The golden girl took Dahyun on the balcony of the mansion. Dahyun saw the beautiful red roses and pink gumamela on the garden.

“Seems like father’s magic is very strong, the flowers are well taken care of and the house looks like in good shape too,” Sana said

“Is there anybody who lives in here?”

“My mother and my sister used to live here but my sister moved out when she married her husband and mother was diagnosed with a sickness that took her life away. When my father was still alive, my sister and I used to meet here every time I can move each year. Every time we meet, she grows older while me, I stayed like this. Each year is equivalent to my days. It’s my 400th day to be like this so it’s equivalent to your 400 years...” Sana chuckled

“Is there anyone else who knows about your condition?” Dahyun asked

“The last person who knows about me was my sister, but she died three hundred years ago... Now each year, all I have is my father’s magic to take care of me.”

Dahyun was listening to the girl attentively. It must have been really sad for the other girl to experience this thing.

“Come, I’ll show you my room...”

Dahyun followed the golden girl into her room. On their way to the golden girl’s room, Dahyun saw a big family portrait.

“Your family seems to be nice”

“Yeah...”

Sana opened her room. Dahyun saw an old-style bed and an old portrait of Sana and a man.

“Who is he?”

“He’s my fiancé”

“Isn’t he the one that cursed you as the legend said?”

“No, that’s a ridiculous lie. Bang Chan will never do that to me.” Sana said as she stared at the man in the portrait lovingly

“But who did it to you?”

“It was my father...”

“What?!”

“My father doesn’t want me to get married but I was stubborn and did not listen to him so I still pursued the marriage. I was warned.by my father to stop it or else he will do something terrible to Bang Chan but I followed my heart instead. On the day of my marriage, father came to curse Bang Chan but instead I blocked his spell so I was the one that was cursed. Bang Chan run away in terror and after that day, I never saw Bang Chan again.”

“Your father cursed you?!”

“Yes but unintentionally...”

“Whoa”

“He tried to reverse his spell though but he failed. But I am glad he was able to make me move again yearly. I forgive him already, my father showed how much he loves me when the world war occurred. He was afraid that I might be broken by the war years ago he protected me by sacred the water. That sacred water took away all his power and make him sick. He died one month before I was able to move again yearly...”

“That’s sad...” Dahyun was tearing up a bit

“He founded the school though to keep his presence alive and legendary... In this house, I can still feel his presence because of the permanent magic that he left here...” Sana smiled

Then they heard the clock

“Ding!” Its three am already

“Until what time will you be able to move?”

“I’ll come back on being a statue when it’s sunrise”

“Oh...I have a question”

”Sure, throw it away”

“You were born in the medieval age, right? But why do you not act like one?”

“I guess being an observer in this school made me adapt to my environment quickly. I saw clothing transform from longest to shortest. I saw hairstyles transform from black to rainbow colour. I’ve seen cars transform from horses into luxurious wheels. I’ve seen rain and sunshine and experienced thunderstorm fall on me.” Sana said with a sigh

“It must be hard,” Dahyun said apologetically

“Yeah, but anyway that’s life”

Dahyun observed the room. She saw a sewing machine and unfinished dresses beside it. She went towards it and asked the latter about it.

“You like sewing?”

“It’s my hobby” Sana shrugged

“You have many unfinished dresses to sew though,” Dahyun said

“Well, time constraints”

Dahyun looked at Sana and gave her a sympathetic look. The latter just smiled. The two continued to talk and know each other. Dahyun is surprisedly becoming comfortable around the golden girl. Sana showed her the Minatozaki’s family photo book and started telling her stories about the past, the school and her family.

It is a saying that time flies when you’re having fun. It’s already 4 am. Sana looked at the window to see the clock tower and sighed. She knew that she’s going to come back as a statue again.

“Want to head out now?” Sana asked Dahyun

“Okay”

(^ム^)(^ム^)(^ム^)

The two went out on the secret door and went back to the school grounds. The two saw Chaeyoung still unconscious and lying on the school lobby.

“Fudge! I forgot about Chaeng” Dahyun said in a panic as she held the tanned girl

“Let’s bring her back to your room?” Sana asked

“Yes, please”

Sana carried Chaeyoung on her back and bring the unconscious girl on the room. When they opened the room, they saw another unconscious figure, Mina.

“Seems like I scared your friends that much. They are still unconscious until now” Sana chuckled and put down Chaeyoung beside the latter.

“Yeah, you scared the heck out of me too,” Dahyun said

“Are you still scared of me?” Sana asked

“Honestly, not anymore,” Dahyun said with a smile then Sana held her hands and speak

“Let’s watch the sunrise together” Sana dragged the latter out of the room and went to the school grounds where the fountain is located.

The two sat on the bench side by side as they held each other’s hands. Sana can’t help to be sad because she just found a new friend but she needs to come back as a statue again. Dahyun pats her shoulders and speak.

“What’s the matter?” Dahyun asked worriedly

“Sunrise is coming,” Sana said as she stared at the sky

“Are you afraid of sunrise? If so, you might be a vampire” Dahyun joked

Sana laughed softly as a response “Then I will love to drink your blood if I am a vampire.” Sana chuckled and Dahyun laughed too

“Dahyun, can you not forget about me after this?” Sana asked.

“Oh, I will never forget this day and that’s for sure.” Dahyun smiled

“Can I be your friend?” Sana asked

“Sure, I’ll visit you every year” Dahyun assured as she held the latter’s hand and gave it a light squeeze

“I’m glad” Sana smiled and she stood up and went to the fountain

“I have a question,” Dahyun said as she stood in front of the fountain

“Go ahead”

“This fountain is a wishing fountain, right? A lot of students here in school who threw coins in here said that their wishes came true.. If I wish in this fountain, will it come true?” Dahyun asked

“I don’t think this fountain is made for wishing. If it’s true, I might be in human form right now.” Sana said

“Well, there’s nothing wrong in trying right?” Dahyun gets a coin in her pocket and threw it on the fountain and closed her eyes. Sana looked at her and asked

“What did you wished for?”

“I wish for you to be normal again so we can go out and hang out often” Dahyun grinned

“Are you asking me out?” Sana said amusedly

“Well, it depends whether you’ll agree to be my yearly date” Dahyun chuckled

“If your wish come true, I will accept your offer and we’ll go out every day” Sana smiled

“That doesn’t sound so bad” Dahyun chuckled

The sun is almost up and Sana looked at it and back to Dahyun as she leaned and kissed Dahyun’s cheek.

“Thank you for being my friend for tonight,” Sana said

Dahyun just stared at the girl as the girl steps inside the water and go back to her original position as a statue.

“See you soon,” Dahyun said as she stared at the girl who’ turning slowly back in being statue.

“I wish my wish will come true...” Dahyun said to herself

After a few minutes of staring on the statue in front of her, Dahyun felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her friends.

“Yo, Dubs.” Nayeon greeted her

“Where are they?” Jeongyeon asked

“They’re inside a vacant room” Dahyun shrugged

“How was your experience, Dubs?” Tzuyu asked curiously

“Oh, you’ll never want to know,” Dahyun said as she stared at the statue

“I bet Mina is sleeping...” Jeongyeon said

Momo and Jihyo arrived with Mina and Chaeyoung.

“We wake them up!” Jihyo said

“These two is acting weirdly,” Momo observed.

“I swear, I dreamed about the statue !” Chaeyoung said confusedly

“Weird, I have the same dream too,” Mina said as she scratched the back of her head

“How about you Dubs, got a nice dream too?” Nayeon asked

“Oh, very nice...” Dahyun said and looked at the statue

(^_^)v(^_^)v(^_^)v(^_^)v

A week had passed, Dahyun went back to her school to get her graduation requirements. She was shocked and confused when she visited the fountain. The statue was missing. She immediately asked for the attention of a guard.

“Excuse me, sir, where is the statue here?” Dahyun asked

“It was stolen, ma’am”

“What?! When?” Dahyun asked in a panic

“It’s bee missing for 6 days already.” The guard said

“But that can’t be!” Dahyun exclaimed in distressed

“I thought so too.” the guard shrugged and went away

Dahyun sat on the bench sadly and put her palms on her face in frustration.

"Oh, what to do now?" Dahyun said problematically

Then she heard a voice

“Don’t you think it’s too early to sulk especially when you got a lady to date?” the girl said as she sat beside Dahyun

Dahyun looked at the girl who wears a pink dress and got her hair curled and tied up. The girl looks very familiar.

“Sana?” Dahyun said in shocked

“That’s right, Minatzoki Sana in flesh!” Sana said and Dahyun hugged her tight

“But h-how?”

“Let’s say there is a cute little blondie girl who wished for a poor statue to move” Sana smiled

“So...” Dahyun said

“So what now?” Sana asked

“How about we talk about that date?” Dahyun looked at the latter and held her hands

“That sounds good to me” Sana smiled.


End file.
